<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Prompts by StrawberryRain (DeadasDisko)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676643">Kiss Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadasDisko/pseuds/StrawberryRain'>StrawberryRain (DeadasDisko)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadasDisko/pseuds/StrawberryRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various kisses in various places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Charname/Keldorn Firecam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is some <a href="https://toyhou.se/7406048.layla-firecam">info and art</a> for my Bhaalspawn Layla if anyone is interested. :)</p><p>Also, the actual timeline sort of jumps around a bit, so it's not all in chronological order.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Firecam, they called her. It was something she still hadn’t gotten used to hearing. </p><p>Occasionally, she and Keldorn were required to attend events in Athkatla. Formal events with lavish backdrops where the upper class flaunted their wealth and influence. Such a world of luxuries was foreign, and oftentimes she found her head spinning with the bewildering do's and do not's of upper society. Keldorn was nothing like them, however. He was humble. He didn’t speak of vapid things in the way these people did. If it weren’t for the way he navigated with such social grace you’d never know he was a noble. He was never particularly pleased to attend these events either, but at least he could go two sentences without making a fool of himself. </p><p>Most of all, though, she hated the faux nature of it all. The polite, backhanded conversations, the fake smiles, the whispered discussions of the scandalous new Lady Firecam.</p><p>She wanted to shrink away. </p><p>It seemed even months after her tangle with Bhaal's blood had ended, her name was still on people's tongues.</p><p>Now, she stood beside Keldorn, nervously swirling a glass of too-expensive wine, as he was chatted up by yet another faceless noble.</p><p>Layla's dress felt like too much. The ornament that decorated her hair, too much. The music, the laughter, it was all too much. She didn’t particularly detest the clothing itself; it was pretty and she even picked it out herself. Her unease came from these lavish clothes at this lavish party where she was expected to act the part of a noble. She felt entirely out of her element. She hunched her shoulders and lowered her head, eyes finding a group of women grinning and side-eyeing her. Boldly, they continued their conversation while making direct eye contact with her. When she grit her teeth and turned away, they roared with laughter.</p><p>Her husband must have noticed her discomfort because he quickly excused himself from his conversation, drawing her off to the side with concern coloring his features.</p><p>“Are you unwell, my love?”</p><p>Layla pursed her lips together, brows furrowed. “Maybe...” Her eyes sunk to the floor. “I’m not sure…”</p><p>He ran his hands along her shoulders, encouraging her to continue. She took a deep breath. </p><p>“They talk about us, you know. They- they gossip."</p><p>Keldorn's expression shifted, disquieted, and he nodded, silently urging her on.</p><p>"And sometimes it’s as if they want me to hear the vile things they say.” Her hands balled into fists at her side, cropped nails digging into the meat of her palm. </p><p>“Apparently, you are a desperate old man out for revenge against his ex-wife and I am a trophy wife who is interested in nothing but your money!” </p><p>His face sank. “We mustn’t pay mind to-“</p><p>“I know! So you’ve said but how am I to ignore it? How should I disregard the terrible things they say about us? What have we done to deserve their scorn!” Her voice cracked and she swallowed down the lump in her throat. She hated that these people had this much influence over her. </p><p>“We have done nothing," he said. "Regardless of our actions, I am positive they would dredge any twisted truth to indulge their idle gossip." </p><p>He took her hand in his. “We have nothing to prove to them. We alone know the depths of our love and that is what matters. Soon, we will be back on the road and away from their false judgements.” </p><p>The knot between Layla’s brows deepened. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure Vesper and Leona have caught wind of their gossip. Maybe that’s why neither of them can stand to look at either of us.”</p><p>Hurt flashed across Keldorn's face but it was quickly replaced with a tight smile.</p><p>“I know it bothers you... I am sorry. Why not get some fresh air?” He gestured to the garden beyond the large doors and gently tugged her hand.</p><p>She firmly stayed in place, finally meeting his gaze. She was still upset, but he was trying. </p><p>She grasped his hand tighter and offered him a small smile, in turn his smile gradually loosening into something genuine. She let out a deep sigh and relented, shuffling out the door, eager to get away from all of the bustle. On the way out, she tripped over herself, face heating with embarrassment. She groaned and rolled her eyes, opting to slip her heeled shoes off and carry them instead. She glimpsed Keldorn’s amused smile from the corner of her eye and elbowed him in the ribs. He laughed as he led her into the sunshine.</p><p>The garden was beautiful. There was plentiful flora and vibrant color burst all around them. The sky had taken on a lovely orange hue that warmed everything around them. She found it easier to breathe here in the sunshine. They roamed around the grounds in relative silence until the music inside crescendoed and the chatter and laughter grew louder along with it. Keldorn loudly cleared his throat. Layla glanced up at him, eyebrows raised. He held a hand out for her to take, an apprehensive smile spreading across his face.</p><p>“May I have this dance, my love?”</p><p>“Oh...” Giddy, she took his hand, being swept up into a dance routine.</p><p>“You know I’m no good at this sort of thing,” she warned. </p><p>“And the same applies to myself,” he countered. “I am not a graceful sort and my knees aren’t what they used to be.”</p><p>She laughed, a bright smile upon her face. “Oh shush! You’re doing just fine! With the way you swing around Carsomyr I’d say you’re stronger than most men half your age.” She pressed herself closer and slid her hand onto his stomach. “Have you really not seen these muscles?” She pinched his stomach, punching a laugh out of him. “You should give yourself more credit, darling," she said.</p><p>“Flatterer. You do not give yourself enough credit. You look beautiful.” On cue, he spun her around, her dress flowering out and swaying with the movement. </p><p>“I feel ridiculous. All this dressing up just to stand around and talk to people.” Despite her earlier frustration, being around him lifted her troubled heart. “This is the most fun I’ve had since we have arrived.”</p><p>Keldorn hummed in agreement. “These occasions are not nearly as miserable in your company. Were it that I could skip them entirely, I would do so, but these are unfortunately the obligations of holding a title.”</p><p>“So long as you don’t leave me to fend for myself among these people, I think I'll be just fine.” She laughed and soon they came to a stop. The music died down but they didn’t separate. Layla realized the stress from earlier had vanished, replaced with a feeling of contentedness.</p><p>A few beats of silence fell between them as they held one another close.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>He took their clasped hands and raised hers to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. </p><p>“Anytime, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A lingering kiss before a long trip apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you have everything you need?” Layla asked, tightening her grip on the straps of her pack.</p><p>“Everything but you,” Keldorn replied.</p><p>A jest but a true thing. Layla’s lips curled up into a smile despite the sullen atmosphere, mirroring Keldorn’s unsteady smile. He was as visibly uneasy about their impending time apart as she, but regardless he still tried to cheer her up.</p><p>“If only...” She took a step closer to him, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. “But we must do this apart.”</p><p>This is the first time they would be separated in... ever. Since she had met him during her time in Athkatla they hadn’t once been apart. He was a constant presence by her side against Irenicus and then Melissan. Even afterwards when they got married, they travelled the lands together, going wherever they were needed. Now, wherever they were needed happened to be two urgent incidents that needed tending to. They couldn’t afford to choose one over the other so, naturally, splitting up and tackling both issues was the best option.</p><p>But Layla felt off-balance. A pit of anxiety churned in her stomach. She hated how lost she felt at the thought of not having him by her side. She had gained confidence in her own decision-making, and yet sometimes it still didn’t feel like enough. She knew Keldorn wasn’t infallible; there were times he questioned his own judgement, but no matter how difficult the situation, they always had one another. He was always there to steady her when her confidence waned, and she did the same in return. They frequently bounced off of one another, working in tandem on and off the battlefield. </p><p>To be without his presence when the impulse to simply be near him struck or be unable to wrap him into a tender hug brimming with smiles and laughter would be incredibly lonely. It would take some getting used to, being without him...</p><p>She pulled him into a tight hug, face uncomfortably buried between the junction of his jaw and armor. She didn’t care. She missed him already.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll write... and you’ll be careful,” she said, clinging onto him tighter.</p><p>Logically, she knew he could take care of himself; he’d done so for many years before he met her. Still, she felt more assured of his safety when she was there to watch his back and much less so when she wasn’t.</p><p>“I promise,” he said resolutely, pulling away from the hug just enough to look at her. <span>“I only pray you do not worry overmuch, and I will endeavor to do the same, hard as it may be.”</span></p><p>He was right. They needed to focus on the tasks at hand. Such distractions could be fatal on the battlefield, but Layla allowed herself these moments of weakness before she needed to steel herself. She knew it was time to go and yet she couldn’t bring herself to release him. Apparently, he felt the same with the way his lips lingered on hers as they kissed goodbye.</p><p>As their bodies drifted apart from one another, she felt the loss keenly. </p><p>“See you soon, my love.”</p><p>It could be months before they saw one another again, but if believing they would unite again once more sooner rather than later gave her strength, she would gladly indulge in the fantasy.</p><p>“See you soon, darling....” </p><p>She returned his warm smile then watched him go. With a deep breath, she turned around, ready to face the challenge ahead of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Small kisses littered across the other’s face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Layla laid with her legs parted and chest heaving. She reached between her legs and tangled her fingers in Keldorn’s silver-streaked hair. His face was buried between the dark curls between her legs, arms wrapped around her quivering thighs. His tongue swirled and lapped at her clit. A high moan escaped her lips. She pressed her thighs closer against his head and rolled her hips against his mouth. </p><p>“Oh gods...” She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. “I— I want to... to...” She tapered off, too embarrassed to say it aloud.</p><p>Keldorn’s eyes shifted up to meet hers. He flattened his tongue and gave her slit a long, broad lick before replying. “Tell me what you need, my love.”</p><p>She bit her lip and combed her fingers through his ruffled hair. She liked to see him unkempt and rarely did she have the pleasure of seeing his hair falling into his face. His cheeks were reddened, and his lips were slick with her juices. The blue of his eyes were a mere ring, swallowed by black in his state of arousal. </p><p>He looked marvelous.</p><p>She admired him for a few moments longer before she managed to tell him to lay on his back. When he happily obliged, she straddled his face, her fingers finding his hair again. He smiled, eyes flicking from her face to her folds, before holding her hips and lowering her on top of him. Layla’s heart leaped at the sight of him buried between her legs. He swiped his tongue firmly against her clit, slurping up any excess wetness. He teased at her with his teeth then took her clit into his mouth, sucking and lapping his tongue on her.</p><p>“That’s— “ she gasped. “Gods, it's good...” </p><p>She whimpered his name and began grinding down onto his face. Keldorn continued his steady ministrations, his hand coming up to pinch at her nipple and fondle her breast. As she got closer to the edge, her voice tightened and her back arched from the pleasure shooting up her spine.</p><p>“I’m so close! I’m almost there, love!” Her hips moved frantically. The wet sounds below her were deafening. She watched her sex grind on his face in amazement as her stomach fluttered. </p><p>Then she was coming, hips stuttering and a hand holding his face in place. He vigorously licked her through her orgasm, her hips jerking against his face. When she became oversensitive, she clumsily lifted herself off of him and onto the furs beside him. </p><p>She began reaching for the bulge straining his pants, but he stopped her with a hand. “I will be alright, my dear” he said. </p><p>“Oh. Are you sure?” She hesitantly redirected her hand to rest on his forearm.</p><p>He nodded, wiping his mouth and beard to clear them of her wetness.<br/><br/>“We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and it is late. Do you remember when I caught you standing in your armor, snoring, and—” Keldorn dissolved into chuckles at Layla’s disapproving pout.</p><p>“I was <em>not</em>! I told you I was resting my eyes, waiting for you because you were taking so long with the Prelate.”<br/><br/>“Oh, I am <em>sure</em> we could ask Squire Melvin about what he sa—”<br/><br/>“No, no, okay you win!” She grinned, rolling on top of him and proceeded to pepper kisses across his face to silence him and his laughter followed hers.</p><p>Pressing a final kiss to his cheek, she said, “by the way, you’re the one who snores, not me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky rumbled, miniature droplets of rain tapping Layla’s blood-coated armor. She lowered her heavy sword, heaving from the effort of the battle from just moments before. It was messy. Blood was splattered everywhere, and she loathed to have to clean her armor. Maybe the rain would do it for her. She grimaced, wiping at her face and only succeeding in smearing the dirt, blood, and grime even further. </p><p>Keldorn fared no better, but he seemed less concerned with the blood and gore. Instead, ever vigilant, he was looking out for any additional danger. </p><p>“They’re all dead,” Layla huffed, clamping a hand on Keldorn’s shoulder. “We should keep moving.” </p><p>The sky protested once more, droplets falling with more frequency. Keldorn’s eyes lingered on the distance while he absentmindedly nodded.</p><p>The rain pattered harder with each step they took and soon a downpour was soaking them through their armor. Booming thunder split the sky. Neither knew whether to be thankful to be free of the blood and grime or to grimace at how ridiculously uncomfortable it felt to walk through swampy dirt, soaked to the bone. </p><p>They rushed into an alcove on the face of the nearby mountainside, mud splashing underneath their boots. Layla took to wringing out her curls while Keldorn settled against the wall of the alcove. </p><p>“We will be trapped here awhile, I fear,” Keldorn commented.</p><p>Layla heaved a sigh, armor clanking as she shuffled to sit next to him, trying to ignore the unpleasant sensation of the wet patches of clothes underneath her armor each time she shifted. As uncomfortable as it was to attempt to cuddle in full-plate, she stubbornly curled close to her husband. She took his gauntleted hand in hers and held it loosely.</p><p>With her cheek awkwardly squished against his pauldron, she shrugged. “I don’t mind. The rain is soothing. Well, when watching it from shelter, that is.”<br/><br/>Keldorn nodded, leaning his head back against the smooth stone of the wall. Layla worriedly regarded his worn expression in profile. “Besides, you look weary, my dear... You should rest,” she said.</p><p>He had dark circles underneath his eyes. Darker than usual, she supposed. His entire face also seemed gaunt lately. They had been traveling without much rest so it was understandable. Both of them hadn’t kicked their bad habit of overworking themselves, but she found it easier to try whenever his bleary gaze met hers. </p><p>He reached down and pressed a tender, wet kiss to her damp forehead, then one more to her waiting lips. “I admit, I could use the rest. After that, I should be fit to continue our journey.” </p><p>He drew his lips away from her but remained close, his head resting on her soft hair. She tightened her arm around his waist, wishing she could feel his warmth. Instead, she had to remain content with their closeness. It was enough, for now.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, my love.” </p><p>He drifted off while Layla watched the hazy rain beyond the alcove.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tentative kiss given in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I triggered Anomen's romance while romancing Keldorn so...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anomen had been watching. Listening. Seething, really. He was tired of it, this ridiculous game that Keldorn and Layla were playing. First, it was the looks. Gods, the doe eyes while the other wasn’t looking, the secret smiles, the awkward fawning and flirting. </p><p>It wasn’t like this in the beginning. </p><p>Layla and Keldorn had a mutual respect for one another when the paladin joined their journeying troop, but their relationship remained fairly professional. They spoke of the day to day, of who the party would save next, of where they would go. Then, seeing as both Keldorn and Layla employ similar fighting styles with their two-handed swords, they began training together and trading techniques. If anything, the two’s relationship reminded him of father and daughter. A friendly clasp on the shoulder, an offering of advice, increasing time together outside of the battlefield. All things that could be interpreted as a growing bond but nothing unsightly or inappropriate. </p><p>Besides, Anomen himself spent his share of time with Layla as well. They shared easy conversation on occasion. Layla even laughed at his poor attempts at jokes. He thought they complimented one another. While he could sometimes be brash and act before thinking, she was more calculated in her actions— although she managed to retain her compassionate, humble personality, things that Anomen admittedly was lacking in. He would even go as far to say he... loved her for it. For how she could reign in the worst of his anger and show him there are things more important than revenge or hatred. That sometimes, you must show mercy and kindness rather than feed into a cycle of bitter hate. He loved the way she took time from her day just to talk to him, to listen, even when he wrongly directed his anger at her. Few people had done that and he doubted many would have such patience to do so. She was a marvel. Someone who made him a better person.</p><p>But in time the words that passed between Layla and Keldorn became more personal. Not that Anomen was intentionally listening in, but Keldorn would speak of Maria and regale stories from his time in the Order. Layla would speak of her late father, of how she missed him so and recount her childhood with Imoen. Somewhere along the way, once Keldorn’s dour mood had shifted to a more favorable one, Anomen glimpsed a look in Layla’s eyes whenever a Keldorn was near. He didn’t want to believe what this implied, but the shy smiles were saved only for Keldorn and the warmth of the smiles the paladin offered in return made Anomen’s stomach churn. </p><p>Anomen yearned for her brilliant smile to be aimed at him. He ached for her affection and yet somehow he was being slighted by an arrogant, over-pious old man! Truly, he didn’t understand it. The man was at least 20 years her senior. He had an ex-wife! Children! Anomen stewed in his anger, lashing out at Keldorn with increasing frequency, much to Layla’s dismay. </p><p>This behavior only seemed to drive Keldorn and Layla closer, however. In the least, his ire wasn’t preventing the progression of their closeness. The warriors began standing nearer than was strictly necessary, fingers brushing against the other’s. There were quiet moments at night where they would sit close, their voices an intimate mumble. Layla would rest her head on Keldorn’s shoulder and his arm would find its way around her waist. Wholly inappropriate. Anomen would wander over just to watch them separate when they realized they had company.</p><p>It all came to a head one night when the two wandered off together. The shine of the moon and starlight were enough to illuminate the tentative kiss they shared. Keldorn’s unsteady hand reverently cupped Layla’s cheek and her trembling fingers gripped his shoulders. Anomen grit his teeth, willing himself not to march over to wrench them apart, to draw his sword and split Keldorn upon his blade. The dark pit in his stomach festered. He forcefully pulled away from the scene before he made a rash decision he may come to regret.</p><p>When he finally made his way back to camp, he came upon Layla by the fire late into the night. She was alone. Her lip quivered, brow furrowed as it seemed she was willing herself not to give into emotion. Anomen’s suspicions were confirmed when he sat beside her, offering no words; instead, he bid a comforting touch. The moment his hand brushed her back, she folded against him, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. </p><p>Whatever had come to pass, it seemed he needn’t worry about Keldorn any longer. Anomen wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.</p><p>“Keldorn... he—“</p><p>“You must forget about him, my lady. He is not worthy of your company nor your affections,” Anomen said, running his hand soothingly across her back. </p><p>“H-he loves me. He loves me but we ca-can’t...” She trailed off into a sob, hugging herself tighter. Something glimmered on her finger. Anomen hadn’t known Layla to be one for jewelry and yet a ring rested upon her thumb. He recognized it, oft seen it among Keldorn’s sparse belongings; his squire ring. Why it had suddenly appeared upon Layla’s person, Anomen could hazard a guess. It was a consolation prize from Keldorn. One to mock Anomen even after the paladin rejected Layla’s feelings, a way for Keldorn to prove he’d staked his claim upon her heart to deter Anomen from pursuing her. </p><p>Anomen wouldn’t allow Keldorn to influence his actions. He never had and he wouldn’t begin tonight.</p><p>“Nay, he is a man who selfishly gained your favor and tossed you aside when he no longer had use for you! He does not love you. If he truly did, he would not have taken your affection for granted...” Anomen swallowed, steeling himself for what he was to say. “What I mean to say is, were I in his place, I would not have taken your affection for granted, my lady.”</p><p>Layla stilled in his arms and lifted her gaze to meet his.</p><p>She was absolutely beautiful in this light. The way the firelight caught her rich, cocoa skin was breathtaking. Anomen snaked his hand to the back of her neck, fingers brushing over the curls at her nape, and stared into her wide copper eyes. He leaned forward, his eyes fluttering shut... </p><p>He was on the ground in moments. Layla shoved him away and stood above him, anger and hurt brewing on her features.</p><p>“How dare you!” She hissed. “How dare you try to take advantage of me! I- I thought you were my friend! I thought...” </p><p>Her head bowed. She stood with her fists shaking at her sides. Anomen shuffled to his feet and reached out to her. </p><p>She raised her head, her expression hardened, teeth bared.</p><p>“Tomorrow, you return to Athkatla. We will move on without you. Pack your things, Anomen. Goodbye.”</p><p>“My lady, plea—“</p><p>Before he could get a word in edgewise, she was already disappearing into the foliage. </p><p>She was gone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Arms around the other’s neck and kissing them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The biting winds of the Throne of Bhaal whipped around the party as Layla watched her Bhaal essence effortlessly float away to join with the rest. For a moment, she felt hollow, off-balance. Her eyes went glassy and she shakily placed an armored hand over her chest. </p><p>The taint was gone. She could scarcely believe it. As the hollow feeling receded it was replaced with the relief that she could no longer feel the burning rage that threatened to consume her and morph her into someone, something she no longer recognized.</p><p>Her eyes lifted and met Keldorn’s concerned gaze. He looked as if he were waiting for her to confirm she was alright. A wide grin broke out on her face and she launched herself at him. Their armor clanged unpleasantly, but she didn’t give it much thought. Her arms found themselves around his neck. He returned her embrace, her infectious laughter abating the worry in his chest. </p><p>“I’m free,” she murmured between them. He smiled impossibly wide and cupped both of her cheeks. Their lips met in a passionate kiss brimming with mutual feelings of hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>I love you, and I want you to be happy. You deserve a man as young and vibrant as yourself... and it would be a most heinous cruelty to place my own selfish desires between you and the happiness that is your due </em>."</p><p>It had been a month since then, and Keldorn had long since discovered how difficult it was to still the beating of his heart when in Layla's presence. They spoke less than they used to; their conversations had become stilted and awkward, both treading lightly as they learned how to navigate around the other in the wake of their confession and subsequent repression of feelings. His heart still ached for her, and yet he knew it was the right thing to do. He had to keep reminding himself of that lest his will crumble whenever she was near.</p><p>He replayed the sweet kiss they shared many times over, the way she gazed at him with such longing, the warmth of her cheek upon his palm, and the gentle press of her soft lips against his. She was truly a sight to behold and for that moment his heart had been one with hers. </p><p>In matters regarding Layla, Keldorn was a weak man. No matter the ferocity in which he fought against himself, he could never deny the feelings she stirred in him—some softer, others more carnal in nature. The corporeal desires, he fought hardest to keep tucked away, only allowing them to emerge in moments like this when alone under the veil of night, alone in his bedroll. </p><p>He dreamed of tucking his worries away and pulling her close. Of kissing those plush lips once more, his own lips carrying words of his affection for her. </p><p>
  <em> I love you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Could you possibly love me as I do you? </em>
</p><p>A love that stirs his heart as much as it stirs his loins. A love that yearns for them to become impossibly close, body and soul weaved together as one. It entreats him to leave a hot trail of kisses down her neck as his hands to find the swell of her backside. It begs him to bask in Layla's honeyed moans as he tastes her heavy breasts upon his tongue. How he aches to feel the heat and wetness of her core between his fingers before ascending into her sinful folds and guiding them both to their peek. </p><p>He's pulled from his debauched imaginings with a gasp. Alone in his furs, semen cooling on his stomach, his pleasure immediately replaced with shame. Tainting Layla's innocence, using her image as an object of sexual pleasure absent her consent, it was beneath him. She deserved better. </p><p>And yet even as he lay there, bitter and regretful, he still could not deny the depths of his love. </p><p>A weak man, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kissing tears from the other’s face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Layla awoke with a start, robbed of her breath and heart pounding against her ribcage. </p><p>It was becoming difficult to keep the dark thoughts at bay. Usually, she would distract herself from them, working until exhaustion and collapsing onto her bedroll at night. It was a constant push and pull; she tried not to allow the weight of what was ahead, of what she was already facing, to surface and pull her under. </p><p>And yet she could not escape her own nightmares. Images of death, loss, and destruction were still vivid in her mind. These past few days had been harder than most. Being confronted by a magical apparition in the image of her beloved late father still tore at her. The wound that had been slowly healing was now festering anew. The ferocity of her divine heritage gnawed at her will to keep moving forward. Her steps were faltering and she felt lost to the crushing weight of what was to come. </p><p>Keldorn was resting beside her in the early dawn, arms protectively coiled around her. She tried to focus on their closeness, but the choking feeling in her throat wouldn’t abate. It was becoming impossible to ignore the creeping panic that was bubbling just under the surface. Her eyes stung so she squeezed them shut as hard as she could in a poor attempt to keep the tears at bay. When she could no longer hold them back, she hid her face in the crook of Keldorn’s neck and focused on the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the warmth of his embrace. His presence was a blessing and a comfort. It seemed he always knew what to say when she needed it, and he had a way of inspiring her to keep moving despite the odds that were stacked against her. She refused to overburden him with her woes, however. There was an ever-present guilt that refused to disappear no matter how reassuring Keldorn's words were. She had dragged him into her twisted fate, and now their hearts were so deeply intertwined, she knew he would follow no matter where this obfuscated path led—even if it was to his doom. </p><p>After a few deep breaths, she reluctantly untangled herself from Keldorn, brushing a feather-light kiss to his cheek before she sat up for her morning prayer. She prayed for her own soul, and Keldorn's, and those still in need of salvation. </p><p>
  <em> From death comes life, and there is always another morning to turn a setback into a success. I carry the sun in my heart until then. Morninglord, give me the strength to carry on…  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Keldorn stirred from his sleep, immediately noticing a distinct lack of warmth in the morning chill. He pulled the furs tighter around himself and groped around the bedroll, blindly searching for Layla's warmth. Finding nothing, he forced open his tired eyes and was greeted with the sight of his love sitting cross-legged, staring out into the distance with a forlorn air about her.</p><p>She had been quieter of late. It was becoming harder for him to penetrate the cloak of despondency that was so tightly wound around her. She was trying valiantly to hold herself together, but in truth there was no shame or dishonor in allowing oneself to give into emotion when a burden became too much to bear. He had been trying to coax the tangled thoughts out of her but she always seemed to distance herself just before he succeeded. </p><p>She wasn't far out of reach so he shifted just enough to curl his arms around her hips. He felt her tense up before gradually relaxing, a gentle, sad smile aimed at him. </p><p>"Good morning, love," she said, settling a palm on his sleep-warmed cheek. He brought a hand to settle upon hers and met her gaze. </p><p>"Something is bothering you?" He asked gently. </p><p>She sighed, idly stroking her thumb over his cheekbone. </p><p>"It's… just the dreams again. I'll be alright."</p><p>"You do not seem alright to me," he countered. The dreams were no negligible footnote despite Layla's tendency to minimize the true harm they inflicted upon her. Keldorn hauntingly recalled waking to Layla's horrified cries as she awoke from a nightmare that left the Slayer's destruction in its wake. When she transforms into such a beast, Keldorn fears she may never return. </p><p>"In time, perhaps I will..." She dropped her hand from his face, looking out into the distance once more. "But I beg you not trouble yourself over it. I am a survivor, after all," she said, not sounding convinced of it herself. </p><p>Far be it she shut him out again when she had obviously been suffering for so long. He refused to allow her to reach a breaking point, for he wasn't sure he would be able to pull her back to him in the aftermath. Keldorn sat up, wrapping an arm around her. She was rigid but she pressed herself closer to him regardless. </p><p>"You need not talk about it if it causes you distress, but I am here for you if you would like to do so… I will always be here for you," he said. She nodded slowly, ducking her head against him. A long but not uncomfortable silence stretched between them. She seemed to be ruminating. He left her to her thoughts, feeling more settled as she seemed to take comfort in his embrace. He was watching as the sun gradually rose above the horizon when, finally, she spoke whispered words, as if afraid to speak them aloud. </p><p>"It's as if the world is burning down around me and I… what am I to do? No matter where I go… I cannot escape all of this death... It's all my fa-fault." Her voice wavered, tears shining in her eyes. His heart wrenched at how utterly lost and hopeless she sounded. She took a few deep breaths, and for a moment it seemed she had gotten past her spell of sorrow, but her face collapsed soon after. He held onto her tighter, lips tenderly chasing away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. To see her so distressed, it tore his heart. </p><p>She hid her face against his rumpled shirt and it struck him just how much hardship had been thrust upon her. She had lost so much; she'd seen far too much of the inhumanity and ruthlessness of the world. She did not view herself as the most confident or steadfast woman, but Keldorn begged to differ. To have endured so much yet to keep fighting for good and believe so firmly in preserving the purity of the world, it was incredibly admirable. He only wished she could see what he saw in her. </p><p>Keldorn brushed his fingers atop her curls as her tears dissolved into sniffles.</p><p>"You are making the best of an impossibly difficult circumstance, Layla. It is not your fault. It never never was."</p><p>"It's hard, believing that..." She sniffed, wiping at her puffy eyes. </p><p>"I know… but I will repeat it however many times you require. I wish to bring you some measure of comfort whenever I am able. I only wish you'd not bottle your emotions up. You have myself and your friends, and we would gladly lend an ear whenever you are ready." </p><p>She solemnly nodded against him, smoothing a hand against his tear-damp shirt. </p><p>"And I gather I will require a new shirt this morn, as you've left me drenched in all matter of fluids," Keldorn quipped. </p><p>The smallest of smiles brightened Layla's face. "I have not." She poked at his shirt. "This is all tears. I hadn't yet gotten to the bit where I use your shirt to blow my nose."</p><p>Keldorn chuckled. "Ah, there's the beautiful smile I have been looking for."</p><p>Layla's cheeks heated and she smiled even wider. When her lips found his, there were no more words exchanged between them, only gentle caresses and slow, devout kisses that warmed them in the brisk morning. Keldorn endeavored to fill the gaps of her lost soul with tenderness and adoration so that even in her darkest hours, she carried a reminder of the light of his affections.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>